The Cutting Edge
by HollyJandHuddyfan
Summary: Thirteen is going through a bit of a rough patch and finds help where she least expects it. Slightly femalish. One-shot as if right now. R&R!


A/N: Ok, since my last Cuddley fanfiction pretty much sucked, I decided to abandon that one and start from scratch. Anyway, I'm just keeping this as a one shot for now. If you want me to continue, let me know and I'll seriously consider it. As always, read and review!

Thirteen sat curled up on her couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. She leaned back and sighed. She slowly lifted up the blanket and rolled up her sleeve, exposing the freshly made scars on her arm. Thirteen was still in shock. Had she actually been so stupid and resorted to cutting herself? So what if she had hit rock bottom? She was a doctor for crying out loud and thus should know better than to actually harm herself.  
There was a jarring knock on the door, breaking her free of her thoughts. Thirteen rolled down her sleeve and opened the door only to reveal House standing there. "You haven't been at work for 2 days now. Why?"  
"I'm sick" she lied. In reality, she didn't want anyone to see the residual effects of her nervous breakdown from 2 nights earlier. "And since when have you been so concerned about an employee that you'd actually drive to their home in order to check up on them?" she added with spite.  
"Cuddy made me come" House admitted while staring at the ground. "She's in the car worried sick about you and I had to listen her whine and moan about it the whole way here. So get changed and be down in the parking lot in 5 minutes!"  
"I ca..." Thirteen started to say, but House had already slammed the door in her face. "Wonderful!" she thought to herself. "I can't even get some peace and quiet in my own home. Fuck my life" she said as she quickly changed and ran a comb through her hair. Thirteen grabbed her house keys, wallet and ID badge and was out the door...  
"Wow! She really does look like crap!" Cuddy commented as she saw Thirteen approaching the car.  
"Yeah, he gave me some lame-ass excuse about being sick, but I didn't buy it."  
"House, maybe she really..." Cuddy started to say, but was cut off by Thirteen opening the back door to the car.  
"Oh don't tell me you're letting him drive!" Thirteen moaned.  
"What's wrong with my driving?"  
"Nothing" Cuddy said. She turned towards Thirteen. "Get in!" Thirteen reluctantly obliged. "I asked him to drive" Cuddy explained, as House pulled away. "That way we'd have a chance to talk one on one."  
"What's there to talk about?" Thirteen argued.  
"Why don't we start with why you've been skipping out on work?"  
"I've been sick!" Thirteen protested.  
"Too sick to pick up a phone and let someone know you're going to be out?" Thirteen fidgeted. "What's really going on?" Cuddy pressed.  
"I told you! I've had some nasty bug for the past few days that I haven't been able to shake off." Cuddy eyed her suspiciously.  
"If that is indeed true, then I want you to have a full physical exam and I will perform it myself in order to make sure that you actually have it done!" Thirteen gulped. If Cuddy gave her a physical, than she would see the scars littered across her arm.  
"Um...that won't be necessary, Doctor Cuddy!" Thirteen quickly sputtered. "I'll just take a couple of Sudafeds and I'm sure I'll be fine!"  
"What's the problem? It's not like you're not used to woman groping you." House chimed in.  
"Shut up House!" both woman shouted in unison.  
"You girls are no fun!" he moaned.  
"But seriously, Dr. Hadley, I am giving you that physical if you want to keep your job!" Thirteen sighed in defeat. There was no getting out of this...  
Once they arrived at the hospital, Cuddy sent House on his way with a case file of a 27-year-old supermodel. She then lead Thirteen into an empty exam room. Cuddy went on to check Thirteen's vitals. "Hmm...temp is normal: ears, nose and throat all look good" she reasoned aloud. "I want to get a complete blood work up in order to check for any possible vitamin deficiencies." Cuddy walked over to get a syringe and 4 vials. She took Thirteen's left arm and was about to roll up the sleeve, when Thirteen jerked it away.  
"Here. Use my right one" Thirteen quickly said as she extended it out.  
"What's wrong with your left arm?" Cuddy asked with narrowed eyes.  
"Nothing" Thirteen lied.  
"Then let me see it!" Cuddy demanded.  
"You know what? Suddenly I'm feeling better" Thirteen said as she quickly pushed her way past Cuddy and out the door. Thirteen knew full well that she couldn't avoid Cudy forever, but at least now she had time to think of a way out of this mess"...  
It was lunch time and Thirteen was sitting by herself eating a turkey sandwich. She was absent-mindedly spinning her water bottle in her hands, right over her lap.  
"There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Thirteen looked up and saw Cuddy sitting across from her. "I know something is going on and, since its negativly affecting your ability to work, I need you to be honest with me and tell me what's going on. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be able to help you find a solution."  
"I doubt it" Thirteen muttered.  
"Try me!" Cuddy shot back.  
"Look it's nothing" Thirteen argued. "I've got to go." She got up and went to leave but Cuddy grabbed her wrist.  
"Uhuh! You're not getting away from me this time!" Thirteen sighed I'm defeat. "I know it has something to do with your left arm since you don't want me to see it. You're not using again, are you?" Cuddy asked, half worried and half angry.  
"What? No! Of course not! How can you even think..."  
"Then let me see your arm!" Cuddy demanded.  
"Look can we not do this here? I'd prefer not to have an audience."  
"Fine" Cuddy said. "We'll go to my office!" Thirteen followed Cuddy to her office, desperately trying to come up with a plan to not have her secret be exposed. Her stomach was in knots and she felt as if she was going to puke.  
When they got there Cuddy opened the door, allowing Thirteen to enter first and then shut both the door and blinds behind her. "Please take a seat Dr. Hadley" Cuddy said, gesturing towards a chair that was right in front of her desk. Thirteen took a seat and began to bite her bottom lip and pick at her cuticles. Cuddy sat down behind her desk and took a deep breath.  
"Look, Dr. Hadley, I'm really concerned about you and I don't want to sound harsh, but I demand that you show me your left arm if you plan on keeping your job!" Thirtern was caught in a corner. She didn't want to lose her job, but she didn't want Cuddy's image to be tainted of her. She didn't know why he cared so much about what Cuddy thought of her but, for some reason, she did.  
"If I tell you, you'll probably end up firing me. I might as well quit, so it'll look better on my job applications." Cuddy's eyes widened in shock. She didn't think that Thirteen would actually consider quitting over this. What was so horrible that she needed to hide it?  
"Are you using again or doing anything illegal?" Thirteen shook her head. "Then I promise that I won't punish you in anyway. Ok?" She reached over her desk and lightly squeezed Thirteen's hand. "Now tell me what's going on."  
"I...um...I" Thirteen stammered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I had a nervous breakdown a couple of nights ago and I...I tried to kill myself. I didn't want you to see the cuts on my left arm. Ok? Happy now?" Thirteen slowly opened her eyes. Cuddy's jaw dropped open. She knew that Thirteen was having trouble dealing with the news of her Huntington's diagnosis, but she hadn't realized that it was that bad.  
"Why?" Cuddy finally said. "Why would you even consider taking your own life? There's loads of treatment options out there to help with your symptoms and not to mention support groups to deal with the emotional component of all this!" Cuddy practically shouted, causing Thirteen to cringe. "Do I have to admit you to the hospital and put you on a fucking suicide watch?" At this point, Thirteen couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they spilled out of her eyes, rolling down her face. "I'm sorry!" Cuddy said. "I shouldn't have said that. It was completely out of line."  
"But it's true!" Thirteen said as she wiped away her tears. "All I ever do is screw things up and I just wanted to end it all before I screwed up even more!" Cuddy's stomach knotted up and her throat tightened. The maternal instincts inside of her told her that she had to go over and sooth Thirteen, show her she wasn't alone in all of this. Cuddy got up and guided Thirteen over to the couch on the other side of the room.  
"Shh! It's ok, sweetheart!" Cuddy whispered into Thirteen's ear as she sat her down and engulfed her into a bear-tight hug. "You did nothing wrong! Just take a deep breath, ok?" Cuddy shivered as she felt Thirteen's breath hit her neck. "That's it. Just relax." Thirteen looked up at Cuddy and slowly pulled away. She enjoyed the warmth of Cuddy's body, but didn't want to be seen as weak."  
"We all have to let it out sometimes. Hell, I've had my fair share of nervou breakdowns" Cuddy added with a chuckle.

"You! Really?" Thirteen exclaimed I'm shock. "But you always seem so confident and well put together."  
"Is it really that hard to believe?" Cuddy asked half-jokingly. Thirteen earnestly nodded her head.  
"Yes!"  
"Well I have" Cuddy told her as she lightly caressed Thirteens cheek. Thirteen leaned in, her lips brushing Cuddy's neck. She looked back up and slowly leaned forward. Cuddy leaned forward too until their lips finally met. As soon as they touched, both women pulled away in shock.  
"Did...did we just.." Cuddy stammered.  
"I think we did" Thirteen finished for her.  
"Are you ok with this?" Thirteen nodded.  
"Of course! You're the only person who makes my life worth living! I always feel so warm and secure when I'm with you!"  
"Good! I'm glad!" Cuddy leaned forward and kissed Thirteen who reciprocated the kiss. Cuddy pushed her tongue past Thirteens barricaded lips and Thirteen thrusted her own out. Their kiss deepened until...

The door opened. Both women pulled apart immediately looked up at the intruder.  
"Am I interrupting something ladies?" House asked with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
